Dry
by Cereal-Killa
Summary: DxC Oneshot.“Do you want me to leave?” “No!” I answered just a little too quickly. I could feel him laughing against my skin. I bit my lip. “I mean, um, I don’t want you to go back to detention." Duncan and Courtney. Mentioning of sex.


I felt dry.

My lips crack a bit as I slickly covered them with some Vaseline. As I pressed them together, the dry feeling was still there. Sighing at my figure in the mirror, I wiped the thick layer of lip balm on a piece of tissue paper, violently tossing it into the near trash can.

It wasn't just my lips- all week I had this dry feeling, like I had lost all water in my body. I was always putting on more lotion, taking more showers, doing anything to feel… moist. But nothing seemed to be able to cure the terrible dry ache that surged in the back of my throat.

I threw myself onto the squeaky dorm bed, sighing. Sleep probably wasn't the best thing right now though: for all I knew, when I woke up, I would be a raisin.

A tall figure in a blue dress burst out of the bathroom in a rushed way. Bounding over to her drawer, she fidgeted to open up the top one. Giving up after a few minutes of standing there like an idiot unable to even reach for handle, she loomed over to the mirror.

Hands shaky, her slender fingers snatched up the crimson lipstick sitting atop the desk. To her distaste, the little tube slipped from her fidgeting hands easily.

Rolling my eyes, I decided to speak up. "Bridgette."

She turned so fast, I was surprised that with her clumsiness she didn't fall. "Courtney!" Making my prediction come true, Bridgette staggered a bit, having to hold onto the small bedside table.

"Now that we have addressed that you're Bridgette, and yes, I'm Courtney, let's get down to the discussion, huh?" I stuck one hand on my hip, imitating my signature stance. I could stand like this forever, if there wasn't the possibility of drying to a bone within that.

As if ignoring my previous comment, the blonde continued on. "You scared me Courtney! Don't do that." Holding her chest with her free hand, she took the other to wipe the sweat off her forehead. "Sometimes I really think Duncan is rubbing off on you."

I scoffed. "As long as I don't have tattoos or piercings, I'd have to argue." Then looking at how literally spooked she seemed, I pursed my lips. "Bridgette, you're going on a date with Geoff, not meeting the grim reaper. Why so shaken?" I was worried about her- not just as a roommate but as a friend.

"Court, I really like Geoff." She turned back to the mirror to take a last look. "I just want to look good in front of him. I'm just a little nervous." Her nervous face then curled up into a wicked smile.

She then ran over to me, a curious smile on her face. I stepped back a few feet, uneasy with her closeness. "How are you so composed around Duncan? How do you keep from feeling nervous?"

I bit my lip just a little bit, before a loud laugh came from my mouth. "What are you talking about? I'm never composed around Duncan. He makes a fool of me." I frowned at the truth inside of that. It was terrible how real my words were right there.

"Yeah but… how do you keep from showing it?" She pleaded at me. Her lips were pressed together in a hard line, they kind of line that your lips press into when you are begging.

I shrugged. "Bridge, I don't think that's the best way to go with Geoff. He'll probably be stumbling over his words and making very weird comments. You know how he is." I pushed a long strand of blonde hair out of her face. "Girl, I know Geoff likes you. Don't worry! You'll be fine." I could actually feel my promise in that; I was not just saying it to be saying it. I meant every word.

Sighing, Bridgette gave me a weak smile. "I guess you're right." Her green eyes lit up in an enthusiastic way.

"Good then!" I said, pushing Bridgette out the door. She was my best friend, but I was worn out. I really didn't want for her to throw any more questions with long answers at me tonight.

Sticking her finger in the air, Bridgette gasped. "Oh my gosh!" Rushing back in the bathroom, she came back out with a teeny tiny purse. "Sorry! Almost forgot!"

Rolling my eyes, I pointed towards the door. Bridgette squinted at me. "I'm getting the feeling you don't want me here."

I opened my mouth in very fake surprise. "Really?" Not giving her a chance to answer, I slammed the door violently.

Dropping back on my bad, I sighed.

_It's Saturday._

_Your point?_

_You should be out. I mean Bridgette's on a date, Gwen's at a concert, and what are you doing? Sitting here while all your roommates have fun. Nice life you have. Oh wait! You __**don't **__have one!_

_Well what am I supposed to do? Duncan is in detention. Everyone else is with their boyfriend: mine is busy. That is my excuse._

_Damn, that's a good one too._

_I know. That's why I thought of it._

Shaking my head rather violently, I tried to get myself from discussing things inside my head. It wasn't healthy.

I slumped up on the bed, licking my lips just a bit. That dry feeling was beginning to hurt. Looking over at the desk, I saw Bridgette crimson lipstick still sitting in the small tube.

Looking around, as if there was actually anyone to catch me, I tiptoed over to the dresser.  
Snatching the lipstick with my hands, I smiled devilishly. I watched myself in there mirror as I pushed the gloss across my lips. I was utterly disappointed to see that it definitely wasn't my color, and grunted.

"I got to admit, I don't like that color on you either princess."

I swerved, flailing for my balance. "Duncan!" I shouted. I couldn't really see him, because all my hair had gone in front of my face, but I could just imagine the huge smirk that was on his face.

Chuckling, Duncan bounded over to me, holding my arms to let me catch my balance. Once I had regained it though, he simply put my hands behind my back, so that his chin rested on my shoulder. "Surprised to see me?" The smile in his teal eyes was undeniable.

Blowing some hair out of my face, I scowled. "Don't do that! You scared me." I stuck my nose up in the air. Realization coming to me, I turned towards him, curious. "How did you get out of detention?"

Duncan then smirked, but pressed his cheek against my neck, which made me stop breathing. His fingers ran up my collar bone, making me shiver at his touch. "Do you want me to leave?"

"No!" I answered just a little too quickly. I could feel him laughing against my skin. I bit my lip. "I mean, um, I don't want you to go back to detention."

Smiling, Duncan came up to kiss me. As he brushed his lip over mine, I almost fainted. "Good." He mumbled out between a breath.

The really hard thing about kissing Duncan was staying focused. My surroundings kind of left me, and my mind just kind of snapped off. I just let myself go, because really, my uptightness was mentally slapping me so hard. But sooner or later that would melt away, and then I would get lost.

I felt Duncan stop to take a breath though, and then somehow- hey! We were in my bed. Not like I cared though. As he pushed his lips back to mine, I sighed contently. "Duncan?"

"Yeah Princess?" He went down to my jaw, making my eyes roll back in my head.

I then thought over what I was about to say. I decided it was best to get it over with. "Are you are virgin?"

The moment the words were out of my mouth, I regretted it. He stopped right where he was, on my neck. Not seeing his face made me feel worse. "Duncan?" I hated myself for my stupid question. I had ruined the mood completely.

He got up and off me and sat down on the edge of the bed. Sighing, he bit his lip. "I have never dated a girl who has been brave enough to ask me that."

My eyes narrowed, hardening. I crawled over to him. "You are, aren't you?" When he didn't answer, I repeated myself. "You are, aren't you?"

Duncan put his head in his hands. "You don't understand how hard this is to admit."

I gasped. "You aren't?!" I could feel the tears swelling up in my eyes. "D-Duncan, how could you do that? I mean, I knew you were bad but not that bad. And I thought you were saving yourself for someone special!" I rubbed my eyes, not wanting to start the water-works in front of him. But god! I mean, that is just so disgusting!

Grabbing me into a hug, Duncan started to rub circles in my back. "Princess, I am saving

myself." While he said this, there was a defeated look on his face. "I'm saving myself for you."

I looked up at him, lip trembling. "Really?"

He rolled his eyes. "Yes really. But don't tell anybody. I'll look like a sissy." He folded his arms, as if the show his point that he wasn't one. "And I'm not a sissy."

I put my hands around his neck. "I think it's sweet." I pecked him on the lips.

Duncan smiled a bit, but then his face turned into horror. "You- you don't want to do it right? That's not why you asked right?"

I raised an eyebrow. "No, and why do you seem so grossed out by the idea?"

Duncan laughed. "Oh trust me, I'm not grossed out." He leaned so that he was right by my ear. "I want you so much, you don't even understand." I shivered at his words.

Sighing, he continued. "But, I think were a little bit too young to be doing such things right?"

I sat for a minute, thinking it over.

"Courtney, right?"

I shrugged. "Maybe."

"Now that's nasty." He laughed.

Rolling my eyes, I kissed him again. The funny thing was that I didn't feel dry anymore. I felt fine, and I didn't even need Vaseline to do the trick. "Thank you." I whispered.

He narrowed his eyes. "For what?"

"For not letting me turn into a raisin."

He smirked, and just shrugged. "I'll pretend that what you just said actually makes sense."

I smiled, pressing my lips against his once more.

a/n: hope you liked it.


End file.
